Avatar: De Legende Van Aang
right|350px Avatar (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) is een Amerikaanse animatieserie die op Nick (Nickelodeon) wordt uitgezonden, die in Nederland nagesynchroniseerd wordt eveneens uitgezonden op Nickelodeon. In Amerika heet de serie Avatar: The Last Airbender, letterlijk vertaald naar het Nederlands “Avatar: De laatste luchtbuiger”. Hier wordt de serie meestal Avatar genoemd, maar Avatar: De Legende van Aang of Avatar: de Laatste Luchtmeester zijn de volledige versies. De serie zou oorspronkelijk in Amerika uitgebracht worden in november 2004, maar dat werd uiteindelijk 21 februari 2005. De eerste 11 afleveringen van het derde seizoen ging op 21 September 2007 van start. De overige 10 afleveringen zouden voor Zomer / Herfst 2008 zijn. In Nederland is het tweede seizoen op 14 februari 2007 begonnen (20 afleveringen). Het derde seizoen van Avatar startte (hier) op 12 november 2007. Creatie Avatar is een coproductie van Michael Dante DiMartino en Bryan Konietzko, beide werkzaam bij Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, Californië. De eerste aflevering van de serie werd al zes jaar voor de rest van de serie bedacht door het duo. Volgens Bryan Konietzko werd het concept voor de serie ontworpen toen hij keek naar een van zijn oude schetsen —over een kale man van middelbare leeftijd. Hij veranderde dit personage in een kind, en tekende er een vliegende bizon bij. Ondertussen bestudeerde Mike DiMartino een documentaire over een groep ontdekkingsreizigers die vast zat op de zuidpool. Al deze aspecten kwamen uiteindelijk bij elkaar. De twee dachten: "There's an air guy along with these water people trapped in a snowy wasteland... and maybe some fire people are pressing down on them..."De twee presenteerden twee weken later het idee met succes aan Nickelodeon. Het verhaal Avatar speelt zich af op een alternatieve versie van de Aarde die sterk is beïnvloed door invloeden uit de Aziatische (Chinees en Japans) en in mindere mate Indiaanse (inheems Noord-Amerikaanse) en Inuit cultuur. In deze wereld leven mensen, fantasiedieren en geesten. De mensen zijn verdeeld in vier grote naties: de Waterstammen, het Aarderijk, de Vuurnatie en de Luchtnomaden. In iedere natie is er een aantal mannen en vrouwen die het element waar hun natie toe behoort kunnen sturen. Elke natie behoort tot één van de vier elementen. De naties leefden in vrede, altijd werd de orde gehandhaafd door een Avatar. De Avatar is meester over alle vier de elementen, wanneer een Avatar sterft wordt deze herboren in een andere natie volgens een vast patroon. Toen de Vuurnatie haar imperialistische oorlog begon, verdween de Avatar, net toen de wereld hem het meeste nodig had. Honderd jaar later vinden een meisje, genaamd Katara en haar broer Sokka, van de Zuidelijke Waterstam, de nieuwe Avatar, genaamd Aang. Aang is een geweldige luchtmeester, maar hij moet nog veel leren over de andere drie elementen; hierbij wordt hij geholpen door Katara, Sokka en de blinde aardemeester Toph. Telkens wanneer een Avatar sterft, wordt deze gereïncarneerd, de Avatar is de enige meester over alle vier de elementen. De Avatar is de menselijke manifestatie van de Geest van de Aarde. Wanneer de Avatar sterft reïncarneert hij in een ongeboren baby, die geboren wordt in de volgende natie van de cyclus. De cyclus gaat van de Waterstam naar het Aarderijk, naar de Vuurnatie, naar de Luchtnomaden en vervolgens weer naar de Waterstam. Aangs voorganger, Avatar Roku, was dus een Avatar afkomstig van de Vuurnatie. Wanneer Aang sterft zal de volgende Avatar geboren worden in de Waterstam. Hoewel de incarnatie van de Avatar sterft zal de Avatargeest voortleven in de volgende Avatar. Een duidelijke parallel met Tibetaans Boedhistisch denken en een bekend voorbeeld hiervan is de Dalai Llama. Wanneer de Avatar is geboren en gevonden begint hij of zij met het leren van zijn of haar natuurlijke element. Hierna leert de Avatar de overige drie elementen in de volgorde van de cyclus. Deze lopen parallel met de vier seizoenen. Winter voor water, lente voor aarde, zomer voor vuur en herfst voor lucht. In Aangs geval lucht, water, aarde en dan vuur. Duidelijk zal zijn dat water & vuur en aarde & lucht elkaars tegenpolen zijn. Om deze reden is het voor de Avatar heel moeilijk om het element te leren sturen welke het tegenovergestelde is van zijn of haar natuurlijke element. Dit komt onder andere doordat elk element een tegenstrijdige vechtstijl en leersysteem heeft. De Avatar heeft ook een superkracht in zich die bekend staat als de Avatar Trance (Engels: Avatar State). Wanneer de Avatar in deze staat verkeert combineert alle kracht van de vorige Avatar incarnaties zich in 1 gigantische energie die tegen zijn vijanden gericht wordt. Hoewel de Avatar Trance ongekend krachtig is, is tijdens de Avatar Trance de Avatar ook het meest kwetsbaar. Als het de vijand toch lukt de Avatar te doden wanneer hij of zij in de Avatar Trance verkeert, zal de Avatar Geest sterven, de cyclus verbroken worden en de Avatar Geest zal niet herboren worden. De Avatar zal ophouden te bestaan. De Avatar Trance is een verdedigingssysteem en Aang kan deze in het begin niet op commando ingaan. Later leert hij van een Goeroe hoe hij de Avatar Trance beheerst. De Avatar betreedt de Avatar Trance wanneer hij of zij onder zeer emotionele druk komt te staan of omdat iemand waarvan hij of zij veel houdt in levensgevaar komt. Wanneer de Avatar in de Avatar Trance is, komt er een fel licht uit de ogen, mond en in het geval van de luchtmonnikken, de tatoeages. Door de eeuwen heen zijn er talloze incarnaties van de Avatar geweest, zoals Avatar Roku uit de Vuurnatie voor Aang, en Avatar Kyoshi uit het Aarderijk voor Roku, en Avatar Kuruk van de Noordelijke Waterstam de Avatar voor Kyoshi, en Avatar Yangchen een lucht nomaad (westelijke lucht tempel) de Avatar voor Kuruk. Deze hebben de 4 naties altijd, min of meer, in balans gehouden. De Avatar is ook de brug tussen de Geestenwereld en de fysieke wereld (waar de serie zich voor het grootste gedeelte afspeelt). Door te mediteren kan de Avatar in de Geestenwereld terechtkomen en met geesten van vorige Avatars en entiteiten communiceren. Stuurkunsten *Watersturen / Waterbending *Aardesturen / Earthbending *Vuursturen / Firebending *Luchtsturen / Airbending *Zandsturen *Metaalsturen *Bloedsturen Watersturen Element van de verandering. De stuurtechnieken die worden gebruikt om de elementen te sturen, zijn gebaseerd op echte vechtstijlen. Het watersturen is gebaseerd op de Ku stijl van Tai Chi, om het stromende water te symboliseren. Deze stijl zet de kracht van de tegenstander om en reflecteert deze terug. Het doel van een watermeester is meestal niet om iemand pijn te doen, maar om zijn tegenstander vast te houden zodat deze niets kan uitrichten. Een van de zwakten van watersturing is dat het element aanwezig moet zijn. Omdat niet overal water is te vinden dragen watermeesters meestal een huid gevuld met water bij zich. Alleen zeer ervaren watermeesters kunnen water uit de grond en de lucht halen en het voor een snelle aanval gebruiken. Watermeesters zijn 's nachts sterker dan overdag dankzij de kracht van de maan. De invloed van de maan blijkt vooral wanneer het volle maan is, waterstuurders zijn dan het sterkst. Ze kunnen surfen over het water door middel van hun sturingstechnieken en als je heel krachtig bent in watersturen kan je ook het menselijk lichaam sturen aangezien dit voor 70 procent uit water bestaat. Ook is het mogelijk om met de kracht van water anderen te helen. Ook Katara kan dit al van jongs af aan. Het water mengt zich met de wond en op die manier werkt het eerst verzachtend maar ook herstellend. Zo heeft in boek 3 Katara geleerd dat zij water uit de lucht en planten kan halen en dat ze zelfs tijdens de volle maan kan 'bloedsturen' waardoor ze alle mensen kan laten bewegen zoals zij dat wil. Alleen goede watermeesters kunnen dit. In principe zou dit Katara onmenselijk sterk moeten maken. Luchtsturen Element van de vrijheid. Luchtsturing is gebaseerd op de BaGua stijl van martial arts, met een licht tintje Hsing Yi. Het drukt de kracht en beweeglijkheid van de wind uit. De techniek is meer verdedigend dan aanvallend. Net als aardsturing kan ook luchtsturing worden gebruikt om tegenstanders uit balans te brengen, en kan zelfs een tornado worden veroorzaakt. Luchtsturing maakt het ook mogelijk om heel hard te lopen, je kan wel met een vliegstok de lucht zo laten glijden alsof het lijkt alsof je vliegt. Het is het tegengestelde van aardsturing, want terwijl men bij luchtsturing aanvallen zoveel mogelijk probeert terug te kaatsen en te voorkomen, absorberen de aardmeesters de aanval en slaan ze terug met enorme kracht Afleveringen AfleveringenLijst van Avatar |De serie bestaat momenteel uit drie seizoenen, elk vernoemd naar één van de elementen. Boek 1 is vernoemd naar Water. dat komt omdat hij in dit seizoen leert watersturen. Boek 2 aarde, waarin hij leert aardesturen. En boek 3 Vuur voor waarin hij leert vuursturen. Personages Personage-lijst van Avatar | Toekomst Co-bedenkers Bryan Konietzko en Mike DiMartino hebben bevestigd dat er (voorlopig) geen vierde seizoen komt dat betrekking heeft op de huidige verhaallijn.http://tv.ign.com/articles/818/818284p2.html In plaats daarvan hebben ze plannen dieper in te gaan op andere delen van het verhaal. Stemmen (Nederlands) * Aang: Jimmy Lange * Katara: Rosanne Thesing * Sokka: Trevor Reekers * Zuko: Sander van der Poel * Iroh: Rob van de Meeberg * Azula: Marieke de Kruijff * Zhao: Sander de Heer * Toph: Melody Reekers Categorie:Avatar Categorie:Avatarpersonages